


Peach Coffee

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Aphrodisiacs, Bottom Castiel, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Castiel, Omega Jimmy Novak, Scenting, Sibling Incest, Smut, Switch Jimmy Novak, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 18:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Novak Coffee and Deli wasn’t all that amazing. But Dean came because of the deli’s owner - until the owner isn’t there.





	Peach Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: @spnabobingo , @kinktober2017 , @thebunkerofletters inktober challenge  
> Prompt(s) Filled(Kink|Ink|ABO): aphrodisiacs | coffee shop AU | fresh peaches, bourbon, spearmint

The thing about Novak Coffee and Deli was that it wasn’t all that amazing. The coffee was good - not perfect, but good. The idea behind it - a romantic deli with aphrodisiacs as the base flavors - was clever, but the food wasn’t very good. And the majority of customers didn’t come for the sexual euphoria. They came because it was the only coffee shop in ten miles, and Dean - well Dean came because of the deli’s owner.

Jimmy Novak was a stocky Omega - broader and more muscled than the majority of omegas Dean had ever encountered, save for his own massive brother. Jimmy also had the brightest blue eyes, ranging from almost icy to nearly cobalt, contrasting beautifully with his dark hair. 

Also, peaches. Fucking _peaches_. They weren’t traditionally an aphrodisiac. But Dean was wired differently. A single whiff of a peach and he was aching, a bite of one and he was likely to waste his knot on denim. 

And Jimmy? That pretty Omega smelled _just_ like peaches.

That’s how Jimmy ended up on his knees in the back room, sucking Dean’s cock, his eyes watering three days after they met.

And that’s how Dean - the Alpha that promised himself he’d never get attached to some needy omega - ended up finding himself making excuses to visit the coffee shop, and Jimmy. It was never a date - he couldn’t let himself ask Jimmy on a date. He needed freedom - and frankly, the coffee shop owner was really too good for a gruff chef with a bit of a soft spot for gambling. 

This worked - it seemed - for both of them. Jimmy had mentioned more than once he was too busy to settle down, and the sex was nice. It was unattached and relaxed. And it was just _fun_.

Once a week - sometimes more - Dean would come in. Jimmy would pass off the reins to one of his workers and disappear into a back room. Sometimes the bathroom, sometimes his office, sometimes the store room - figuring out where Jimmy went, searching him out by scent like some needy dog - that was half the fun. It made it hotter in some way, knowing Dean had to hunt down the omega before he could claim him. 

 

Then Dean went on a two week business trip. It had been unexpected; he’d been working on opening a second restaurant a few states over, but hadn’t expected it to go through as fast as it did. Their final afternoon together, Dean’s knot tying them close and their skin sticking together in the honeysweet afterglow, Dean let it slip he’d miss Jimmy. 

Jimmy had laughed, nuzzled close enough to Dean that he could smell nothing but sweet peaches and slick, and pressed an almost delicate kiss against Dean’s collarbone. 

“I’ll be here when you get back, Dean, I promise.”

 

Desperation was an understatement. Dean knew they weren’t exclusive - but he found himself snubbing all of the women and men that attempting to flirt with him over the trip. None of them smelled like peaches. None of them had bright blue eyes and dark hair. None of them were Jimmy.

Dean sat outside the coffee shop for nearly half an hour when he finally got back to town. He watched Jimmy inside, grinning at customers and working his magic with the coffee machines. Jimmy was fucking perfect, there was no doubt about it. Dean had fallen for him and fuck if he didn’t know what to do about it. 

He could tell Jimmy. That’s what he could do. That’s what he was _going_ to do.

 

Upon opening the door to the shop, Dean inhaled as deeply as he could. He’d missed the sweet scent of his friend. Instead of the sweet scent of fresh cut peaches, Dean was smacked in the face by a wall of sweet mint. His nose wrinkled instinctively and he turned to the man working the counter. He _looked_ like Jimmy - exactly like him. But the longer Dean stared, the more he noticed differences.

The impostor at the counter moved a little slower. Rather than the quick, practiced moves Jimmy showed, every action was meaningful and steady, as if he wasn’t quite sure of his routine. 

The Jimmy impostor looked up and smiled, his nostrils flaring as he scented the air.

“Dean.”

“How do you know me?” Dean asked, taken aback. “You’re not Jimmy.”

“Bourbon. Jimmy comes home frequently smelling of you - I finally got it out of him as to why. But how could you tell? Most can’t see our differences.”

“Peaches,” Dean said, “Jimmy smells like peaches. You smell like mint.”

The impostor smiled a little. “That’s what his scent is. I’ve known him thirty years and never been able to place it. I’m Castiel - Jimmy’s twin brother.”

Dean’s eyes narrowed. “Castiel.”

“Friends call me Cas. Want a coffee?”

“Uh— Yeah, sure.” Dean sat hesitantly, looking around the shop like he’d never seen it before.

“So, where’s Jimmy?” 

“Next town over. Visiting friends. He told me you might be around though... Told me wha let you guys usually do.”

Dean’s face flushed red. He looked down at his hands.

“Don’t worry, Dean. Jimmy enjoys it. He was afraid you’d be disappointed that he was gone - so I offered to fill the space. If you’d like, I mean. I know I don’t smell like him, but our bodies are very similar.”

Dean’s head snapped up. “You want me to fuck you?” He hissed. 

Cas shrugged, setting the coffee in front of Dean. 

“Jimmy said it was something he did for you. It’s been a while since I had an Alpha that knew what he was doing.”

“Wait, I— Jimmy doesn’t...” his face reddened further, realization setting in.

“Doesn’t what?”

“I kinda— Cas I was coming in today to confess that I— you know— fell for him. I guess it’s a blessing you’re here. Save me the embarrassment.”

Cas’ hands stopped their smooth dance over the coffee machines. He glanced back at Dean, brows furrowed. “You— Like him?”

Dean nodded, shrugging and offering a weak smile as he sipped the coffee. It was chocolate peach.

Despite the strange concoction, Dean felt his cock stirring in his jeans. 

Cas chuckled, breaking the silence. “Well Jimmy does have that effect on people. I never understood it as a teen — we look identical, so why did the Alphas flock to him?” He shrugged. 

“I suppose it’s just how it is. Personality maybe. How do you like the coffee? It’s a new blend.”

“It’s actually really good,” Dean said, taking another swallow. “Certainly doing its job.”

Cas smirked. “I’d offer to take care of it for you, but. Jimmy will be back tomorrow.”

Dean wet his lips. He still wanted Jimmy, that he couldn’t deny. But Cas was cute in his own, awkward way. And he smelled nice. Different, but nice. Almost clean to Dean. He couldn’t help but wonder how his come and sweat would blend with the sweet mint of Cas’ skin and slick.

“Actually— If you’re interested still... Get in the back room,” Dean said. He knew he sounded taken apart and needy, but the tone worked; Cas’ head shot up, his pupils dilating and the scent of his slick filling the air.

He cleared his throat. “Alfie, I’m taking a break!” He called into the back room. Jimmy’s cousin, a young man Dean had met a few times, scrambled out of the back. 

“Sure thing, Castiel.” 

Cas tossed the towel he’d used to dry his hands off to Alfie before heading around and into the bathroom. 

Dean finished his coffee and slid money over to Alfie before following Cas. He found him in the bathroom stall, lazily palming his cock through his jeans. Dean pressed him to the wall, mouthing over his neck. 

“Smell Fucking amazing,” he grumbled. 

Cas whimpered, fighting to undo Dean’s belt. Instead of letting him get the jeans down, Dean backed up and turned Cas, pinning him to the wall and working his jeans over the swell of his ass. 

When they were low enough, Dean sank to his knees and spread Cas open and ran his tongue over his fluttering hole. 

Cas gasped, his hips jerking. Dean held him still, licking and biting at the warm hole presented to him. 

It didn’t take long for Cas to relax, the fluttering muscle loosening enough to let Dean slide his tongue in, lapping at the unique, minty slick dribbling lazily out of Cas’ hole. When he could, he rose and tugged his zipper down, pulling his cock free and sliding it along Cas’ ass.

“Want me to pull out?”

“No, I’m on the pill,” Cas panted, grinding back against Dean.

“Perfect.” He slammed in without grace, his cock throbbing at the high squeal Cas let out. 

Dean picked up a brutal pace, driving as deep as he could into Cas in each thrust. Their hips smacked together, muffling Cas’ breathy cries and Dean’s grunts. Each nudge of Cas’ swollen prostate rewarded Dean with another gush of slick, dribbling out around his thrusting cock and down Cas’ shaking thighs. Dean nuzzled the back of Cas’ ear.

“Fuckin’ wet, Omega.” 

As if on cue, Dean drove in and Cas gasped, the wet squelch of slick filling the room. Dean chuckled. “Attaboy.” He picked up speed again, letting his eyes slip shut.

Cas was amazing, no doubt about that. But Dean still found his mind wandering to Jimmy. Would he really be okay with this? Would he want Dean back?

As he fucked into Cas’ pliant body, he swore he could smell the sweet, fresh peaches that Dean knew only as Jimmy.

 

“His knot’s fucking perfect, Cas.”

Dean’s eyes snapped open. He froze, looking over his shoulder. The stall door was open and there stood Jimmy, lazily stroking his cock as he watched the two.

“Jimmy—“

“Don’t stop on my account. He had my permission.”

“Dean, please,” Cas whispered, pushing back against Dean. 

He looked between the twins, torn about what to choose. Jimmy chose for him.

“Either you finish up his ass or I’m gonna.”

Dean’s eyes widened. Almost in shock, he stepped back, a gush of slick following his exit. Jimmy shrugged. 

“Suit yourself.” He stepped up and pushed into Cas. They moaned, and Dean watched as they picked up a quick, steady rhythm. They’d clearly done this before. Dean’s cock perked up as he watched the twin omegas fuck. The heady scents of their slick combined, hitting his nose and making his balls ache and throb. Peach and spearmint. 

The force of his orgasm floored him, his knees hitting the linoleum hard as his cock jumped and squirted, knot filling completely. He could hear the twins moaning, calling his name, but it sounded far away as he came untouched for the first time in his life. Tears filled his eyes, blurring his already spotty vision. 

Without much thought, Dean crawled over to the twins and grabbed their hips. He pushed them apart just enough to slip his tongue in, licking up some of the precome streaked slick dribbling out of Cas’ hole. Three flavors filled his mouth and nose, causing his cock to spurt weakly again. Their scents blended beautifully - better than any mates he’d ever smelled.

“Mate with me,” Dean croaked. “Both — I— Breed you both.” 

Jimmy shouted Cas and Dean’s names as he came, driving deep. Dean could hear Cas groaning into his arm, fucking back on Jimmy’s cock. 

They slid down the wall, ignoring the mess of come and slick surrounding them, and pulled Dean close.

“Did you mean it?” Jimmy asked after a bit.

“No,” Dean said. He hesitated, then continued. “No, as in I’m not ready to give an Omega pups yet... But I really do want to take you guys on a date. Your scents—“

“We’ve been dating for years,” Cas explained, “and we’ve been looking for a third... if you’re serious about wanting us both—“

“Yes,” Dean said. There was no hesitation in his voice. Each twin leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss to their new Alpha’s mouth. 

“I say we clean up this bathroom and give the closing instructions to Alfie,” Jimmy said softly.

 

**8 Months Later**

**“** Here you go, sweetheart. Enjoy,” Dean said, setting the burger in front of the kind Beta girl at the counter. 

“Got three coffee specials, Jimmy!” Alfie called as he slid back around the bar. Jimmy turned around, narrowly avoiding taking out a tray of dishes with his ever growing belly. 

Dean rushed to help, pressing a kiss to Jimmy’s scowling lips. 

“It’ll be okay, babe. We’ve got this.”

“You just _had_ to give me twins our first litter, didn’t you?” 

Dean smirked. “Least you’re not Cas,” he mumbled, glancing into the back room. 

 

Cas sat at the desk, his belly six months heavy with Dean’s three pups. He was tapping at a calculator, pen between his teeth as he worked out paperwork and bills. 

Now that the Novak’s and Dean had combined their coffee shop and his restaurant, business was booming. 

When both twins turned up pregnant just a few months apart, Dean knew they had to keep things running smoothly. And so far it was. Money was coming in, they were hiring new employees, both twins and their litters were healthy and happy. It was all Dean never really knew he wanted - but he was glad he found it. 


End file.
